


Selective Hearing

by zap_trap



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, incorrect quote inspired, zane has the only braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_trap/pseuds/zap_trap
Summary: Day 1: Inspired by a funny meme or book quoteInspired by the incorrect quote: "Zane: Being a part of the ninja meant learning how to have selective hearing because god, do I wish I could unhear some of the stupid crap they've said."Or: The Ninja have one braincell and said braincell belongs to Zane.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Zane & Jay Walker, Zane & Kai
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978747
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Selective Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do this y'all

Being a part of the Ninja was an honor and privilege, and Zane was grateful for his family. But sometimes, he wondered whether his teammates were aware that they possessed braincells, and that it might be wise to use them.

Especially now as he watched Kai and Jay argue whether half of a 5 Hour Energy would give you 2.5 hours of energy or 5 hours of half energy. They'd just finished arguing about the correct pronunciation of 'egg'.

"But it's still all the same stuff in the drink, so you'd get 2.5 hours of energy!"

'Yeah but you only drank half, so you'd get half the energy!"

He sighed and left the, knowing that there was no use trying to get them to stop.

**\------------**

Zane was walking through the corridors of the bounty, just wandering around when he heard someone in another room say "I became a zebra last night."

He stopped and pondered if he really wanted to know more.

Knowing his friends, he decided he really didn't, thank you very much.

**\-------------**

"Hey Zane?" Jay said as he broke the silence they were working in. Zane looked up from the blueprints they were sketching out.

"Yes, Jay?"

"If you say 'control alt delete,' would you just die?" the boy asked, actually curious.

Zane just blinked, trying to figure out how to respond.

"No, Jay, I would not."

**\-------------**

Yet another fateful day, Zane was doing the dishes in the kitchen when Cole, Kai, and Jay wandered in, arguing about something again.

"See, knowledge is knowing that a tomato is a fruit."

"Yeah but wisdom is knowing not to put in a fruit salad."

"Okay but philosophy is wondering whether that makes ketchup a smoothie."

This time he had to interrupt.

"Common sense is knowing that _ketchup isn't a freaking smoothie-_ "

**\-------------**

Zane was tired of doing all the chores. He didn't mind, but it was time the others learned to clean up after themselves.

And so he was sitting in his room, reading a very interesting article on the future of Borg Industries, when someone knocked on his door.

"Hey Zane? Kai says that the sun's a planet."

He heard footsteps walk away as he sat there, trying to process. He tried to ignore the urge, he really did, but _what?_

He walked out of his peaceful room out to the training are where he knew Kai was.

"Did you just say that the _sun's a planet-_ "

**\-------------**

_Why do I let myself get roped into these things?_ Zane wondered as he and Kai pulled on a tuba Jay had somehow managed to _get his head stuck in._ Cole was on the other side, pulling on Jay while Lloyd was trying to keep Nya from knowing that her boyfriend had stuck his head in tuba.

"How the _heck_ did you do this?" Cole grunted as they tried to pry the boy's head out.

"I was curious!" a voice called back from the tuba.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Of course he was."

Zane only sighed. "On three."

**\-------------**

"Uh , Zane?"

Already knowing that something happened, he put his knitting down and asked, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Cole replied indignantly. "But, um, is it possible for someone to breathe inside a rotating dryer while it's on?"

The nindroid froze. "Where's Jay?"

**\-------------**

They were eating dinner.

It had been, very surprisingly, a very uneventful day. The city wasn't in imminent danger for once, and everyone had their own errands to attend to.

Naturally, someone had to break the streak.

"Does Lightning McQueen have car insurance or life insurance?"

Zane dropped his fork with a clatter and put his head in his hands.

"One normal dinner. That's all I ask."

"We all know that's never going to happen, Zane."

**\-------------**

**Author's Note:**

> All of these were inspired by incorrect quotes


End file.
